


Я вспомнил

by AVO_Cor



Series: Дары войны [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Angst, Drama, M/M, Portrait, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 08:29:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVO_Cor/pseuds/AVO_Cor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гарри вспомнил о своей потере. Принял ее. Но как ему жить с этими воспоминаниями?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я вспомнил

Нет! Нет! Нет!!! Не верю! Он умер?.. Не хочу… Не могу…  
Они что, все время были правы, когда твердили мне одно и то же??? И Гермиона, и Рон, мистер и миссис Уизли, и… даже Северус?.. Нет, чушь, как Северус мог мне сам сказать, что он умер? Бред какой-то. Или. Не. Бред. Он сказал мне вчера. Снова. Он говорил мне это несколько раз за этот год. Я помню. Я слышал. Я даже понимал. Я просто не хотел запоминать эти слова.  
Боже, нет!!! Это все на самом деле. Он мертв. Мой любимый мертв. Волдеморт убил его, вернее его холодная скользкая тварь. Я убил Волдеморта, а Невилл убил змею. Мне даже больше некому отомстить. Зачем я вспомнил, зачем мне все-время напоминали об этом, за что они все так ненавидят меня?!? Нам же так хорошо жилось вдвоем, мне и Северусу. И что значит «Ты живешь воспоминаниями»? Пока он жив в моем сердце, он жив на самом деле. Я не отпущу его, ни за что! Я не перенесу еще одну потерю, нет уж!  
Это значит, что я сошел с ума? Что заменяю реальное вымышленным? Если все, что твердят мне окружающие, правда – я предпочту жить в придуманном мире. Лучше так, чем вечное одиночество. Я потерял почти всех, кто мне был дорог – родителей, крестного, Дамблдора, многих друзей. Хотите сказать, что я должен еще потерять и любимого. Того, кого я с таким трудом обрел и завоевал. Вы хотите моей смерти? После всего, что я для вас сделал?..  
Что значит «он давно мертв, ты живешь в мире своих иллюзий». Да будьте вы прокляты! Из-за вас я осознал это. Вам что, было жаль, что я счастлив в своем воображаемом мире. Да и какой он воображаемый!? Я живу со своим любимым. В его доме. Каждый день я слышу его голос, разговариваю с ним, он говорит со мной. Это ведь не иллюзия. Он мне отвечает. Что с того, что это портрет. Это ведь воплощение самого человека, отпечаток его души, а значит он сам! Чего вы добились, заставив меня все вспомнить, а??? Ненавижу вас всех! Нет, простите, ненавижу сам себя, ненавижу вчерашний день.  
Почему я согласился только. А все было так хорошо. Мы были вдвоем. Я и Северус, у нас дома. Только мы. Он ведь выполнил свое обещание. Он не пустил меня на «праздник», как его называете вы. А разве это был праздник? Может для вас, для всех остальных. Для меня это была тризна. Время траура, печали и поста. А вы что-то кричали, кого-то восхваляли, пели, провозглашали, ели и пили. И вспоминали… Это все из-за вас. Нет, я не обвиняю вас в… смерти… Северуса… О, Мерлин, как же тяжело об этом думать, не то что выговорить. Вы виноваты в том, что вопреки моему желанию, наперекор решению моего любимого, вообще не считаясь с нашим мнением, вы потащили меня на эту ненавистную годовщину. Вы неуместны в нашем доме, вы нежеланные гости. Что вы принесли с собой в качестве подарка? Боль. Вы притащились все. Толпа Уизли (а их и вправду все больше и больше), дюжина преподавателей Хогвартса (и они еще смели называть тебя своим коллегой и другом), два десятка выживших «героев войны» (истинные герои мертвы, запомните, я понял это благодаря вам), представители министра (которого? они его меняют чаще, чем я очки ломаю), куча моих бывших однокурсников (я с вами едва ли приветствиями обменивался, а теперь, оказывается, мы были приятелями). Жаль что ни одного Пожирателя Смерти. Те имели хоть какое-то отношение к Северусу и мне. Правда-правда, я почти скучаю по Малфоям, Краучу-младшему, Фенриру Грейбеку, Нотту, Эйвери, Мальсиберу, да даже по Беллатрисе, надеюсь, Сириус отомстит ей там, за Гранью… Они все так уютно жили в моих воспоминаниях. Имели каждый свою полку в моей личной библиотеке памяти. Зачем нужно было пополнять ее еще одним воспоминанием размером с целый шкаф? Нет, объясните мне, зачем??? Что вы хотели доказать, что я теперь Мальчик-Который-Выжил-Из-Ума? Что я живу воспоминаниями? Да они куда лучше, чем ваша правда, ваша действительность, ваша жалость и никчемные попытки примирить меня с… Что ж вам так неймется, а? Не боитесь, что ваш прославленный победитель зла, спаситель мира, решит мстить всем, не разбирая лиц, за смерть своего любимого.  
Да понял я все, я осознал, я принял! Довольны? Я живу с портретом. С портретом любимого человека, единственного, кто мне дорог, и кого я потерял. Обязательно было мне напоминать об этом? Я был счастлив. Мне хватало этого. Неужели я так много просил? Оставить меня в покое в пустом доме наедине с картиной. Мне не было одиноко, мне не было тяжело, мне не нужна была поддержка, поймите. Мне было с кем поговорить, с кем советоваться, шутить, пререкаться, сплетничать, просто болтать, завтракать и ужинать, мне было кого любить. И меня любили в ответ. Дементор вас побери, меня и сейчас любят! Никто этого не отнимет. Портрет есть посмертное воплощение души человека. Он реален. Для меня уж точно. Мне достаточно того, что он может дать мне. Я счастлив. Был… Пока вы шумной и решительно настроенной гурьбой не ворвались к нам в дом. А я дурак открыл дверь. Конечно, вы пришли к парадному входу, камин я заблокировал уже давно, с разрешения Северуса. Он никого не ждал, а я тем более.  
Годовщина победы… Вот и праздновали бы себе свою победу, оставили бы в покое двух героев войны – покойника и безумца. Да на кой черт я вам сдался, я, свихнувшийся-герой-извращенец-живущий-с-портретом-мертвого-мужчины???  
Я помню, в какой ярости был ты, когда вся эта пестрая толпа ввалилась в наш дом с навязчиво-радостным приглашением принять участие в их празднике. Сперва я улыбался, предвкушая, как ты начнешь орать на них, словно миссис Блэк, перемешивая проклятия с ругательствами. Но ты был сдержан, как и всегда. Зря. Ты просто потребовал, чтобы они покинули дом. Ты защищал меня до последнего. Ты не исчез, не бросил меня, не сбежал в свой другой холст в Хогвартсе, или где там еще есть твои портреты. Твой голос был как всегда ровным, уверенным и внушающим почтение, смешанное со страхом. И знаешь, он бы подействовал, не будь в ораве твоих бывших учеников твоих бывших коллег. МакГонагалл, Хагрид, Флитвик, Хуч, Спраут, Вектор, даже Трелони – они посчитали себя вправе отнять тебя у меня, чуть ли не силой утащить меня на празднование годовщины, именно они прибегли к тем последним аргументам, которые сломали меня, разрушили мой мир, лишили меня спокойствия, сна и счастья. И за это я ненавижу их вдвойне. Рон и Гермиона сперва помалкивали, не решаясь в открытую противоречить мне, но потом осмелели и принялись успокаивающе поддакивать, пытались даже прикоснуться ко мне, обнять. Какое лицемерие. Какая мерзость! Разве они не понимают, что это только твоя привилегия – дотрагиваться до меня, утешать меня. Они добились одного – я сорвался. Теперь, когда прошло уже несколько часов, я более или менее пришел в себя, не скажу, что принял все, но хоть немного успокоился. Я выпроводил из дому всех этих «доброжелателей», уселся с тобой… пусть не плечом к плечу, плечом к раме (ладно, ладно, под рамой, это ведь мое излюбленное место – _под_ тобой, и не маскируй смешок фырканьем), пришел в себя, осознал, обсудил с тобой, почти смирился.  
Думаете, я раньше не знал, что Северус погиб, что он мертв, что треклятая змея убила его, что я живу с портретом и осколками своих воспоминаний и фантазий? Да знал я это все, конечно знал. Только я скрывал все это, в первую очередь от себя. Вполне сознательно. В первое же утро после окончания войны, едва я понял, что это конец, конец прошлому, конец Волдеморту, конец Мальчику-Символу, конец страху и боли для других, я осознал, что еще одна мысль – и наступит конец мне, мне самому, как личности, как любящему и любимому человеку. У меня был выбор – провалиться в бездну горя и отчаяния, с весьма смутной надеждой когда-нибудь из нее выбраться и выбраться вменяемым. Или принять твою смерть как временное явление, на пару суток, не больше, подождать пока создадут твой портрет, портрет очередного директора Хогвартса, заказать копию для себя, ну, почти копию, интерьер я выбрал сам, интерьер в картине, всякие там полочки, шкафчики, баночки-бутылочки. Слава Мерлину, я не поскупился на колдописца и он оказался достойным всех лестных отзывов о нем, скажу даже, выше всяческих похвал. Тебе явно больше пришелся по душе именно мой вариант. Конечно, ведь я велел воссоздать на холсте твой рабочий кабинет до последней мелочи.  
А потом я просто принял мир, как он есть. Каким он стал для меня. Сперва, конечно же, Северус Снейп появился на хогвартском портрете, а пару минут спустя он уже был у себя дома, в _моей_ картине, в той, которую заказал я. Тут он и обосновался, изредка (к моей радости) навещая Школу Волшебства. Мне это все стоило не так уж многого – внушительная сумма мастеру по портретам, один разговор с Северусом на повышенных тонах, завершившийся моими слезами и неизбежным примирением, и одно небольшое усилие воли, чтобы забыть, стереть неприятные воспоминания. И все. Почему бы мне ни быть довольным и счастливым? В итоге я получил любимого человека почти на двадцать четыре часа в сутки, почти на семь дней в неделю. Причем чувства взаимны. Северус довольно скоро принял такое положение вещей. Было конечно несколько безуспешных попыток убедить меня, что моя жизнь может продолжаться без него, что я могу найти себе кого-то другого, кого-то живого, что я… Да какая разница… Все равно дальше следовали взаимные признания в любви и улыбки, мои и его. Мы слишком любим друг друга. Он признал мою правоту, он остался со мной, и я стал жить с ним. Я сознательно стер из памяти события последних часов войны и нескольких дней, что были после нее.  
И все было просто чудесно. Целый год. У нас получилось. Зачем, зачем они все разрушили?.. У вас ведь есть все, все то, чему можно радоваться, что можно любить, что нужно защищать. Зачем вам Мальчик-Который-Победил вместе с его воспоминаниями, любовью, сумасшествием и одной картиной?!? Почему вы не оставите нас в покое. Я помню даже разговоры о Святом Мунго. Их остановили только захлопнувшаяся дверь и несколько прочных защитных заклятий, которые мне подсказал ты.  
Чего они хотят? Чтобы я признал, что живу с портретом, с воспоминаниями о мертвеце? Да вы ведь сами с ним общаетесь каждую неделю в Хогвартсе, ну, треть из вас уж точно! Почему вы хотите отобрать у меня такую малость? Считаете, что это ненормально, что меня нужно лечить, что нельзя убегать от настоящего, скрываться в воспоминаниях. Да почему же? Почему, если я там счастлив?!  
Северус! Они заставили, заставили меня вспомнить! Что мне теперь делать? Ты всегда поддерживал меня, защищал меня, помогал советом и действиями. Скажи мне, что делать сейчас. Ты почти ничего не произнес, пока все они были здесь, пока они доказывали и взывали. Ты не вмешивался. Ты поддерживал их, или давал мне свободу выбора? Как бы там ни было, когда я решил выставить их, ты мне сразу же помог. Наши голоса и заклинания сплелись вместе. Сейчас мы снова наедине. Смотрим один другому в глаза. Ты с любовью и печалью. Я, наверное, с еще большей любовью и паникой. Я не знаю, что делать. Как поступить. Я не смогу вернуть назад те блаженные дни самообмана и безоговорочной веры, что я счастлив. Знаю, ты примешь любое мое решение, поддержишь меня во всем, но как же я не хочу решать сам, не хочу выбирать, между тобой и собой без тебя. У меня нет будущего без тебя, и ты это знаешь. Ты успокаиваешь меня, просишь подождать, твой голос обволакивает меня, лечит мои душевные раны, стоит мне закрыть глаза – и все становится хорошо. Но на самом деле я знаю, теперь я помню – твоего голоса мне мало, а ты никогда больше не коснешься меня… Это больно, это так больно. И я плачу. Плачу впервые за весь этот год, сгорбившись на полу перед твоим портретом. Ни звука не вырывается из моего горла, только слезы текут по лицу и плечи вздрагивают. Ты замолкаешь на полуслове. Я понимаю, что сейчас тебе так же плохо, как и мне. Может быть даже еще хуже – ты не можешь помочь своему любимому. Когда я нашел тебя там – тебе было уже не помочь, а теперь ты снова видишь и мое отчаяние, и мое бессилие, и мое безумие, и ничего не можешь поделать… Сейчас, сейчас я прекращу рыдать, не хватало еще свести с ума твой портрет. Подожди минутку, любимый, все хорошо, нет, прости, я лгу тебе, все плохо, очень плохо. И ни я, ни ты не можем ничего с этим поделать. Поэтому-то я и замкнулся в своих воспоминаниях, поэтому ты и позволил мне, иначе я просто сломаюсь. Я не могу потерять тебя, значит, похоже, я теряю себя.  
Что я слышу? Ты предлагаешь мне выпить? Мой строгий профессор с железной выдержкой и каменнотвердыми принципами (не хмыкай!) предлагает мне выпить? Я почти улыбаюсь. А, не алкоголь… Одно из твоих зелий. Вернее, одно из тех зелий, что приготовил я сам под твоим руководством. Неужели ты предполагал, что все так закончится? Ты хочешь, чтобы я забыл?!? Нет? Чтобы успокоился, хочешь приглушить мою боль… Хорошо. Но кто приглушит твою?..  
Я выпью это. Нет, мне не нужно в постель. Я останусь рядом с тобой. Ты ведь не хочешь, чтобы я носился с твоим портретом по дому. Уж лучше я принесу сюда одеяла. Ведь не в первый раз. Я лягу рядом с тобой, посплю, ты сможешь видеть меня. Только продолжай говорить со мной. Да, пожалуйста, не молчи. Хочу слушать твой голос. Все равно о чем, все что захочешь, только не молчи. Хочу знать, что ты существуешь на самом деле, что ты рядом, что ты не мое вообр… нет, это уж точно будет бред сумасшедшего. Пусть я разговариваю с портретом, но ведь не с голосом в своей голове. Да ложусь я, ложусь. Что рассказать? Северус, ты же знаешь, ты можешь хоть перечислять компоненты своих зелий, я буду слушать их как интереснейшую сказку на ночь. Не обижайся… Не обиделся? Смеешься? Я люблю тебя. Люблю твой голос, твою улыбку, твой смех. Знаешь, я почти не помню твоих прикосновений, как жаль. Все отдам, чтобы вернуть их. Твои пальцы на моей коже, твою плоть во мне, жар твоего тела вокруг моего, снаружи и внутри. Нет, больше не плачу, все. Спокойной ночи, любимый. Я буду слушать твой голос, пока не засну. Я вспомнил. Я больше не прячусь от воспоминаний. А когда я проснусь, мы придумаем, что нам делать. Мы будем вместе.

_Черноволосый мужчина на картине замолчал, как только заметил, что юноша заснул. При жизни он даже не догадывался, что у портрета может болеть сердце. При жизни он даже не надеялся, что кто-то сможет полюбить его так же сильно, как смог полюбить он. Этому мальчику он отдал свою любовь, свою жизнь, а затем потакал его воображаемому миру, где они вместе, где они никогда не разлучались. Как при жизни, так и после смерти он был готов абсолютно на все, лишь бы его мальчик был счастлив. Сам он выдержит, он всегда выдерживал, он переносил и не такое, но как же больно видеть, как его любимый страдает… Мерлин помоги!.. Мы что-нибудь придумаем, обязательно придумаем. Ты будешь счастлив, мой золотой мальчик…Я обещаю. Пусть даже не со мной. Я помогу тебе справиться, помогу преодолеть это, жить без меня… Спи._

 

©AVO Cor  
22.02.2012  
Ровно


End file.
